Por Un Juego
by Fer Cornamenta
Summary: James sigue en la ardua tarea de conquistar a Lily, ella aun lo odia. Parece que las cosas no van a cambiar, pero un juego muggle muy atrevido hará de las suyas y decidirá el destino de Lily y James: juntos para siempre. CAP 4: EPILOGO
1. Una broma y odio por montones

**Por Un Juego**

Capitulo 1: una broma y odio por montones

Lily Evans se encontraba tirada en el jardín bajo un gran sauce tratando de hacer su largo reporte para Historia de la Magia, a su lado Sally Bishop, su mejor amiga no hacía nada mas que masticar goma de mascar, jugar con su largo cabello dorado y saludar a todo el chico que pasaba al lado de ella con suma coquetería.

-Sally ¿podrías dejar de masticar eso?-comenzó Lily dejando de hacer sus deberes.

-¿por qué? es divertido y además es sabor fresa-declaro la aludida haciendo un bomba la cual se trono rápidamente y volvió a su boca.

-no me dejas concentrarme-aclaro la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-ba¡pero si es pan comido!-exclamo la rubia mientras saludaba a un guapo Hufflepuff que pasaba por ahí.

-con Black y Potter haciéndote el trabajo-bufó sarcástica.

-solo quisieron ser amables conmigo-se excusó Sally. Lily le dirigió a su amiga una mirada reprobatoria.

-el hecho de que tu no los soportes no es excusa suficiente para no llevarme con ellos..sobre todo con Mi Sirius-replico la rubia dibujando una sonrisa tonta. Lily rodó los ojos.

-eres increíble ¡mira como te tiene ese hombre!

-es que..es tan..tan romántico..cuando estamos solo me susurra en el odio que me ama-suspiró. La pelirroja hizo un ademán de tonta enamorada, la rubia la miró ceñuda-¡contigo no se puede Lilian Evans! Si tan solo supieras como tienes a James-Lily rodó los ojos, esta conversación se estaba hiendo demasiado lejos.

-no se, ni me interesa así que si me permites seguiré con mi reporte, muchas gracias-Lily dio por finalizada la conversación y regreso a su tarea.

-ah por cierto¿sabes que día es hoy?-comenzó cambiando de posición, quedando recostada de un lado frente a Lily.

-viernes-respondió Lily como si nada y sin despegarse de su reporte.

-correcto Lily, hoy es viernes y eso solo significa una cosa-intuía mientras la observaba vivaracha, la pelirroja levanto la vista y advirtió esa mirada, la mirada que siempre ponía cuando..

-¡no pienso jugar!-se negó rotundamente.

-Lily! por favor..será divertido-imploró la rubia haciendo pucheros.

-no, no y ¡no!-Sally se acerco mas a ella pestañeando y sonriendo como niña buena.

-¿quién es la mas bonita?-Lily miraba ceñuda a Sally que en ese momento le hacía un cariñito en la mejilla (N/a: así como jalándosela con suavidad).

-wow! Sally pero si tienes un gran poder de convencimiento!-exclamo Lily emocionada y sonriente colocándose en la misa posición que su amiga.

-¿la tengo?-sonrió esperanzada, al fin Lily aceptaría.

-claro!

-¿entonces si iras?-pregunto.

-¡claro que no!-vociferó la pelirroja haciendo saltar a Sally-nunca me van a hacer jugar esa idiotez que ustedes suelen llamar "El Juego"-Sally entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo todo.

-te da miedo jugarlo ¿verdad?-Lily soltó una carcajada.

-¿por qué le he de tener miedo? Mas bien le tengo lastima, es un juego sin ningún principió, seguramente creado por una persona sin ninguna meta en la vida-declaro.

-aja-Sally bufó sarcástica, se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda.

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Lily sin ponerse de pie.

-voy a la sala común, quede con Sirius para hablar de algunas cositas relacionadas con el juego-informó mientras se ponía un poco la brillo en los labios.

-ahh ok-asintió Lily.

-vale, nos vemos luego ¡pero piénsalo bien Lily! no sabes de que te estas perdiendo-trato por ultima vez.

-esta bien..lo pensaré-mintió rodando los ojos.

-¿lo prometes?-a Sally se le iluminaron los ojos color celeste.

-si..si lo prometo-volvió a mentir.

-vale¡adiosito!-se despidió la rubia alejándose y dejando sola a la pelirroja. La ultima mencionada sonrió, al fin podría terminar su reporte sin interrupción alguna.

Pero estaba muy equivocada, inmediatamente la voz de Sally resonó en su cabeza i "¿tienes miedo"/i , dejó el reporte a un lado y se puso a meditar sentándose y recargándose en el tronco del sauce. ¿Sally tenía razón¿tenía miedo, pero si era solo un juego.

_-"tal vez no sea tan malo"-_ pensó e inmediatamente se arrepintió i _-"¡retractate Lily Evans! Claro que ese juego es malo y tonto..¡si! es muy tonto ¿qué de bueno le ven a eso¿qué es eso de que si voltean al mismo lado se dan un beso y que si voltean a lado diferente la niña abofetea al niño? Es estúpido y denigra a las personas ¡no pienso jugar eso en mi vida!" ._

_ -"no seas exagerada Lily Evans"-_escucho una vocecita en su cabeza i _-"es solo un juego, un estúpido juego como tu lo has llamado y se que tu lo quieres jugar a mi no me puedes engañar Lily..te mueres por jugarlo y es porque ahí esta James Potter" _

_-"¡estas loco¿o loca, ba! lo que seas, en fin..yo no muero por jugar eso y James no tiene nada que ver, es un imbécil-" _

_-"piénsalo bien Lily, no te engañes a ti misma, en lo mas profundo de tu corazón hay una parte que muere por jugar...recuérdalo..." _-y la vocecita se fue. Lily bufó enojada, ya no podía concentrarse. ¡Perfecto! Lo que le faltaba, con un humor de perros recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras Sally y Sirius "hablaban" en un esquina muy escondida de la Sala Común, James con ayuda de Lupin trabajaban en una bromita para Colagusano.

-¿no estas siendo un poco pesado Cornamenta?-Lunático trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-para nada, esa rata se va a arrepentir de haber robado mi tarea de Pociones ¡como que me dejo de llamar James Potter si paso esto por inadvertido!-exclamo James sonriendo con malicia mientras jalaba y aseguraba una cuerda que sujetaba una cubeta llena una sustancia verdosa y pegajosa que se encontraba justo arriba de la entrada a la sala común.

-ya esta-avisó Cornamenta-Lunático ahora ve a checar si viene la rata y me avisas ¿vale?

-vale-bufó Lunático rendido asomándose por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, en efecto Colagusano se acercaba, aunque faltaba un tramo bastante largo para que llegara a la entrada.

-el sitió esta despejado y viene solo-avisó. Cornamenta sonrió triunfante.

-¡no me extraña!...ven Lunático hay que sentarnos y pretender que ignoramos la situación-continuo James sentándose un uno de los sillones leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch que le regalo Remus. Lunático acató la petición de James.

Peter Pettigrew iba rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando a su paso se atravesó Lily.

-¡Evans!-exclamo, la chica volteó.

-¿si?-sonrió.

-mmm..te quería pedir mmm-comenzó la rata estrujándose las manos.

-¿qué?-contesto la pelirroja comenzando a impacientarse.

-¿me podrías prestar ese libro de "Pociones del Medio Oriente"?-pidió. Lily hizo una mueca.

-¿qué crees? Que lo acabo de entregar en la biblioteca, pero si vas ahorita tal vez este disponible-dijo Lily.

-entonces iré para allá, gracias..nos vemos-se despidió la rata hiendo hacía la Biblioteca.

Lily se volvió y llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿contraseña?

-Muilelya yéva muina-respondió Lily en un perfecto acento élfico. (N/a: esa frase es lenguaje elfito del Señor de Los Anillos y significa "Tu Secreto Esta a Salvo"...tarde años en encontrar la frase adecuada ).

¡PLAF!

Lily Evans estaba batida de porquería verde y viscosa de pies a cabeza, dibujaba una mueca de total susto y desconcierto, con sus manos trataba inútilmente de limpiar su cara, aunque logro quitarse la porquería de sus ojos y su boca. Parecía un enorme moco verde y viscoso.

-¿ya cayó?-pregunto Cornamenta sonriendo sin despegar la vista de su libro. Lunático estaba estático no podía articular palabra.

-¿Lunático¿ya cayó la rata¿por qué no me contestas?-pregunto al fin levantado la vista-¡MIERDA!-ahora si estaba muerto, al alma se le cayo a los pies al ver que Lily había caído en la trampa para la rata. Rápidamente fue hacía la pelirroja. Sally y Sirius dejaron de besarse percatándose de la situación. James estaba plantado enfrente de la pelirroja, temiendo lo peor, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Por Merlín Lily!-exclamo Sally irrumpiendo en el acto de Cornamenta. Sirius se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Lily nena te quitare eso de inmediato!-exclamo James sacando su varita.

-no me toques Potter, lo haré yo misma-replico Lily fríamente, saco su varita-"¡Fregotego"!-la pelirroja ya no traía porquería verde embarrada y rechinaba de limpia-¡y no me digas nena!

-ay nena no exageres-bacilo Cornamenta despreocupado, acto siguiente se paso una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo. Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Dime Potter¿qué diablos hacía esa linda bromita JUSTO DEBAJO DE LA ENTRADA!-rugió caminando hacía Potter mientras este retrocedía asustado. Sally, Canuto y Lunático observaban la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y sus cuerpos estáticos.

-¿de que hablas?-mintió dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa-yo n-no t-tengo nada que ver en e-esto..-Lily lo taladro con la mirada.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE ME PASA¡POR MERLIN QUE SI NO ME DICES LA VERDAD LE BAJO TODOS LOS PUNTOS QUE TE GANASTE PARA GRYFFINDOR!-amenazó. (N/a: esa autoridad de Prefecta Perfecta ¬¬..)

-¡todo menos los puntos!-imploró Lunático.

-lo acepto-rió James nerviosamente-yo hice esa linda e inocente bromita (Lily bufó) pero no era para ti..e-era para alguien m-mas..

-¿así¿entonces para quien Potter?-siseó la pelirroja.

-era...para..mm..para..alguien..alguien que seguro no eras tu..-finalizó James con una sonrisa de niño travieso. Eso a Lily la puso de un genio increíble, no le gustaba que le mintieran.

-no te creo Potter! Eres un..un ¡monstruo! Y..¿sabes que mas?..TE...-James la miraba expectante.

-¿Lily?-interrumpió su rubia amiga, Sally.

-¿QUÉ?-grito.

-tienes..tienes..¿por qué no mejor te ves en un espejo?-inquirió Sally prestándole un espejito de mano lo suficientemente grande para que la pelirroja se viera todo el rostro.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-aulló la pelirroja aterrorizada tallándose el rostro con ansiedad.

Su rostro estaba repleto de pequeñas manchitas color verde pasto, tantas eran las manchitas que su rostro era de color verde. Rápidamente checo que su cuerpo no tuviera tales manchitas. Vaya decepción que se llevo. Aterrorizada se volteó hacía Sally.

-¡a la enfermería!-exclamo, Sally asentía frenéticamente.

Antes de irse Lily volteó a ver a James con una furia de los mil demonios, en segundo podría explotar.

-¡TU!-la pelirroja apuntaba a James con un dedo amenazador que hacía que juntara sus ojos en el centro optando una cara muy graciosa. ¡TE ODIO Y NO SABES CUANTO¡YA NO TE SOPORTO¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA MALDITO IMBÉCIL!-Lily estaba apunto de echársele encima pero Sally la detuvo a tiempo.

-Lily vamos a la enfermería ¡ya!-ordenó Sally de manera dura y fría, como un militar, cubrió a Lily con una capa y antes de irse esta regalo una mirada de profundo odio a Cornamenta, acto seguido: las dos chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Canuto y Lunático se acercaron a Cornamenta, estaba estático tirado en el sillón, en su mente aun se escuchaba el eco de los gritos de Lily, cargados con un inmenso odio.

Minutos después, la rata entro tarareando con "Pociones del Medio Oriente" en sus manos, esta se percató de la situación.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto sonriente, Cornamenta lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡alejate de mi vista maldita rata, antes de que te arranque los dientes con mis propias manos!-rugió. Peter retrocedió alarmado.

-ya largate Colagusano-advirtió Canuto fríamente, la rata obedeció.

-¿estas bien Cornamenta?-pregunto Lunático tocando el hombro del chico con gafas.

-nunca había estado mejor en mi vida-murmuró sarcástico tapándose el rostro con ambas manos haciéndose para atrás en el sillón.

¡Que maldita suerte tenia¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas¡¿Por qué siempre Lily?

OoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

¿que tal¿les gusto? espero que si! no olviden su critikas ¡plis! son muy importantes para mi sus opiniones..y recuerden que recibo de todo, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, abucheos y sugerencias ...¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo¿Sally convencera a Lily de jugar El Juego¿James morira, estas y mas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente cap de Por Un Juego..¡dejen reviews!...me voy se me cuidan muchio!

Un BeSoTe De FeRCoRnAmEnTa

_Que la Magía este siempre con ustedes_


	2. Enfrentando sus miedos

**Por Un Juego**

Capitulo 2: Enfrentado sus miedos

Afuera de una cama adoselada, Sally Bishop esperaba ansiosa a que Madame Pomfrey arreglara a Lily.

-¡ya esta srita. Evans!-escucho que decían de adentro, despues corrieron las cortinas y apareció Lily, sin manchas, pero con el mismo genio contenido minutos atrás.

-gracias Sra. Pomfrey-sonrió Lily esforzando por esbozar una feliz sonrisa.

Felicidad no era precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

-no hay porque agradecer..para la otra este mas atenta-advirtió seriamente.

-tomare mucho en cuenta su aconsejó..en fin nos retiramos ¡que tenga un buen día!-Lily y Sally salieron de la enfermería.

-¡hizo que me quitara todo!-exclamo. Sally hizo una mueca de terror.

-que horror..

-peor que eso Sally-comentó Lily-ese Potter me las va a pagar...

-¿qué les vas a hacer?-pregunto Sally interesada.

-la peor condena de toda su vida-exclamo riéndose malvadamente apuntando una linterna a su cara. (N/a: como cuando cuentan cuentos de terror (valga la redundancia))

-¡no le des mas vueltas¡escúpelo ya!-Sally estaba ansiosa por saber el macabro plan de su amiga.

-¿cómo apareció esta linterna?-pregunto Lily haciendo caso omiso a la rubia observando el objeto con interés-ba! En fin!-exclamo arrojándola lejos-mi plan consiste en..

-¿en?-continuó Sally mordiéndose las uñas.

-¡nunca jamás concederle una cita!-exclamo haciendo una señal de triunfo con su mano.

-¿eso eso?-pregunto Sally decepcionada cruzando sus brazos y levantando una ceja.

-si ¿qué esperabas¿qué lo convirtiera en un microbio insignificante¿qué lo hiciera calvo?-interrogó-¡hey! Hacerlo calvo sería buena idea-añadió.

-me esperaba un idea..mas..no se..mas ¡cruel!

-ba! Según tu ese engreído muere por mi, si no tengo mala memoria desde quinto curso ha estado rogándome que salga con el..se lo que hago Sally, es un buen plan ¡nunca saldré con James!..será una tortura para el-termino sonriendo macabra tallando sus manos una contra otra.

-bien si tu lo dices-aceptó Sally-¿ya pensaste si participaras en El Juego?-cambió de tema precipitadamente.

-si lo pensé y llegue a la concusión de que ¡no iré jamás!

-ay Lily ¡porfis¡porfis!-imploró Sally poniéndose frente a la pelirroja y juntado sus manos como si fuese a orar.

-¿por qué tanta tu insistencia de que juegue?-cuestiono.

-¡es que no sabes de lo que te pierdes!

-ba! no creo que me he de estar perdiendo mucho-se burló.

-¡por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!-insistió Sally poniendo cara de dragoncito abandonado. Lily se comenzó ablandar un poco, estos últimos días Sally le había estado insistiendo, ella se hacía la fuerte sabelotodo y se negaba rotundamente, era hora de decir toda la verdad, la única y verdadera razón por la que no quería jugar El Juego.

-tengo miedo Sally-lo escupió al fin bajando la mirada.

-¿qué?-pregunto impresionada dejando de hacer morritos.

-¡lo escuchaste perfectamente!-exclamo Lily, los colores se le comenzaban a subir a la rostro-¡no hagas que lo repita!

-esta bien lo escuche-acepto Sally de inmediato su semblante cambió a uno mas comprensivo-pero ¿por qué te da miedo? Tu los has dicho millones de veces: es solo un juego

-lo se..lo se-acepto Lily-pero es que no lo puedo evitar..me da un poco de pavor...

Sally sonrió con dulzura-no es nada de otro mundo Lily, vamos ¿por qué no juegas hoy? Será en la sala común, Sirius (el otro prefecto) amenazara a los niñitos con puntos si salen de su cuarto ¡vamos, animate!

-no se-contesto insegura.

-Lily tarde o temprano las personas tenemos que afrontar nuestros miedos, hoy es el día para que tu los afrontes, no va a pasar nada, es solo un simple juego, solo eso-aconsejó Sally dulcemente.

-mmm..tienes razón Sally...aun así tengo que pensarlo...por favor-pidió la pelirroja. Sally sonrió comprensiva.

-claro que si..pero tienes hasta las 8:00 pm. ¿vale?

-¡vale!-asintió Lily regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, juntas se dirigieron hacía el Gran Comedor.

¿Ir o no ir? Ese era el dilema.

La pelirroja de ojos esmeralda se encontraba tirada en su cama boca arriba. Despues de comer con Sally salió disparada hacía su recamara, no le interesó sacrificar su clase de Runas Antiguas, tenía que pensar muy seriamente acerca de este asunto de El Juego.

Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara aquello y ella aun no podía tomar una decisión definitiva. Sally la había puesto en un gran dilema, era tan difícil para ella decidir sobre esas cosas.

Diez minutos y aun no estaba segura ¡tenía que apurarse!.

-¡Basta ya de tanto miedo!-se dijo levantándose de golpe quedando sentada en la cama-¡jugaras Lilian Evans¡punto y se acabo!

Se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta mas que decidida a jugar, conforme iba bajando las escaleras iba escuchando el sonido de muchas risas...demasiadas, su seguridad iba decayendo y el miedo apareció de nuevo trato de esconderse bajo la oscuridad...pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡te estábamos esperando Lily!-era la voz de Sally. Lily trago saliva con dificultad y se armo de valor, lentamente salió de entre la oscuridad y bajó las escaleras tímidamente. Todos estaban ahí (N/a: no se olviden de los merodeadores ), casi todo el 7° curso se encontraba, sentados en circulo dejando un gran agujero en medio. Todos los populares se encontraban ahí, eso quería decir que la rata no estaba ¡Gracias a Dios!. Todos miraban a Lily y sonreían con amabilidad ¡Hasta Lunático estaba ahí, eso le dio seguridad.

-entonces-comenzó la voz seductora de Canuto que se encontraba junto a Sally-¿vas a jugar pelirroja?

¡Uy como odiaba que le dijeran así, tomo aire y se contuvo de soltar todo su repertorio contra el novio de su mejor amiga, sonrió con dulzura.

-claro que voy a jugar-contestó un tanto desafiante.

-en ese caso pelirroja, toma asiento al lado de Sally-señalo Canuto y Lily así lo hizo-ahora podemos empezar...nena las reglas...

-como ya saben...las reglas son simples...ya que hayan puesto su nombre en los botes correspondientes (rosas: chicas; azul: chicos)...yo sacare uno de cada bote...los nombrados se paraban y iran al centro-tomó aire-se colocaran de espalada al otro y cuando yo lo señale contaran hasta cinco y voltearan su cabeza al lado que les plaza-continuó-si ambos voltean al mismo lado se tendrán que besar...si voltean a lados opuestos la chava tendrá que abofetear al chavo...ah! y cada pareja tendrá que hacerlo dos veces ¿dudas?

-¿solo podremos participar una vez?-pregunto una jovencita.

-no, por eso regresare todos los nombres a sus botes respectivos-respondió Sally-¿alguna otra duda?

-¿por qué nos tienen que abofetear a nosotros? No sería mas fácil si las chicas se quitaran una prenda-señalo Blake Bradley, un rubio guapísimo, seguido de muchísimas risas de parte de los chicos. Sally no respondió, tan solo se le quedó viendo al aludido con cara de "¿por qué no cierras tu bocota y así tal vez el mundo sería mejor?", Blake cerró la boca de inmediato.

-Damas y Caballeros ¡que comience El Juego!-exclamo Sirius seguido de chiflidos y grititos de emoción de parte de las chicas.

Sally saco un papel de cada uno de los botes, los abrió y sonrió.

-Gisele Warren é Ian Anderson-exclamo la rubia, inmediatamente una castaña de ojos miel muy guapa y un moreno de ojos oscuros muy carita (N/a: carita significa así como que tenía el rostro muy fino, como de niña, pero muy atractivo) se colocaron en el centro a espaldas del otro.

-beso, bofetada! Beso, bofetada!-vitoreaban los demás mientras aplaudían, algunos hombres chiflaban y algunas chicas comentaban la buen suerte que Gisele tenía si le tocaba beso.

-¡ahora!-exclamo Sally. En sus mente, los chicos contaron hasta cinco. Al finalizar rápidamente voltearon hacía el lado que eligieron.

La emoción de los espectadores aumento aun mas, Gisele e Ian habían volteado hacía el mismo la lado, la derecha.

-beso! Beso! Beso! Beso!-aplaudían.

Ian le dedicó a la castaña una hermosa sonrisa ladeada, la atrajo hacía el y le dio un apasionado beso, las chicas gritaron emocionadas. El ultimo turno toco bofetada y ya era el turno de una nueva pareja.

-Miranda Campbell y Dave Stuart-era el turno de una morena no tan guapa pero con un cuerpo envidiable y de un pelinegro de preciosos ojos azules. Los dos turnos toco beso.

-Jo Brown y James Potter-exclamo Sally, las chicas estaban extasiadas ¡con James Potter¡que afortunada era!. Automáticamente Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso eso estaba pasando¡¿Lily celosa!.

En el primer turno toco bofetada, por una razón que ni la pelirroja podía entender se sentía...contenta, pero le duro poco, el ultimo turno toco...beso.

Lily sintió una punzada de un sentimiento extraño al ver a Cornamenta besando con Jo Brown. Definitivamente estaba sucediendo ¡Lily estaba celosa!

_"-¿pero que demonios me esta pasando¿desde cuando siento celos de alguien que besa a ese engreído de Potter?...será que..no, no y NO¡no me puedo estar enamorando de el¡sencillamente es una locura!...pero es tan guapo...¡LILIAN EVANS!"- _ pensó ignorando que ahora era el turno de Sirius Black y una rubia coqueta que no era exactamente Sally Bishop.

-¡no te sobrepases con mi hombre Bell¡te lo advierto!-amenazó la rubia alzando mucho la voz, devolviendo a Lily a la realidad.

Sally no podría haber estado mas sulfurada en toda su vida, los dos turnos habían tocado beso y Sirius Black no era el tipo de hombres que solo daban piquitos. Buen consuelo se llevo la rubia al ver los siguientes participantes.

-Sirius Black..-comenzó y todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar emocionadas-y..Sally Bishop-termino sonriendo con suficiencia.

La rabia regreso a la rubia cuando en el primer turno toco bofetada, pero la utilizo para vengarse y Sally Bishop era de esas mujeres que saben dar bofetadas como Dios manda. El segundo turno toco beso y que beso. Esa noche, Sally Bishop les había dejado claro a todas las chicas quien era la dueña del corazón del tan adorado y admirado Sirius Black.

-Lily Evans-comenzó Sally con una sonrisa incrédula, sin poder creer lo que pasaría a continuación. Lily se mantenía expectante- y...(N/a: Redoble de tambores...naa! es broma...¬¬...no en serio imagínenselos XDDD)...James Potter.

Un peso enorme cayó en el estomago de ambos, los expectantes no chiflaron ni vitorearon, se mantenían en silenció, aun no pudiendo creer que esto estuviera pasando.

James tragó saliva con dificultad y lentamente se fue levantando y dirigiéndose hacía al centro. Lo mismo hizo Lily, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban, tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro no la pudiera sostener. Los chicos y chicas que estaban sentados alrededor de ellos, aun se mantenían en silencio.

Lily se puso a espaldas junto a James y cerró sus ojos por una pizca de segundo. Escucharon la señal de Sally de comenzar a contar 1...2...3...4...5 y voltearon hacía un lado...hacía el mismo lado.

-¡beso!-exclamo una chica que estaba sentada. A Lily casi se le salé el corazón y se separó bruscamente de James y encaró a Sally.

-¡me niego rotundamente!-exclamaba, detrás de ella, James se mantenía en silenció.

-¡tienes que hacerlo!-señalo Sally.

-¡y si no que!-enfrento Lily.

-pues...me temo que tendrás que estar una semana entera internada en la enfermería por un fuerte ataque de viruela de dragón-a Lily se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿es broma?-rió nerviosamente.

-nunca había hablado mas en serio Lily-respondió Sally, Lily advirtió que la voz de la rubia sonaba sería y sincera.

-¡maldición!-exclamo la pelirroja y se volteó hacía James y se acerco a el-que sea rápido Potter-murmuró.

El rostro de James se iluminó totalmente, al fin probaría aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba hacerlos suyos, al fin probaría el dulce sabor del amor.

Rodeo lentamente la cintura de Lily sin dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Lily, al mirar aquellos ojos castaños, por primera vez pudo ver todo el amor que el sentía hacía ella, un amor tan profundo y tan verdadero, por primera vez se sintió culpable al ser como era con James, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y un sentimiento de cariño comenzó a invadirla. Automáticamente Lily rodeó el cuello de James con sus manos y cerró sus ojos, entonces sintió los labios de James rozando los suyos con infinita dulzura, inconscientemente Lily fue correspondiendo y permitió que James profundizara aquel beso. La pelirroja sintió como todo desaparecía a su alrededor, solo existía ella y James, aquel sentimiento de cariño que la había invadido poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en amor, quería que aquel momento nunca llegase a su fin, se sentía tan bien y tan feliz besando a James, en ese momento descubrió que era con el con quien quería estar todos los días de vida, descubrió que James Potter...era su amor verdadero.

Lentamente se fueron separando, Lily abrió los ojos lentamente al igual que James, este ultimó esbozo una dulce sonrisa. Tanto Sally, Canuto, Lunático y los demás expectantes estaban estáticos ¡no se la podían creer, algunos hasta se restregaban los ojos incrédulos.

Lily se dio cuenta de la situación, se ruborizo horrores y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación dejando a James totalmente confundido, al entrar en su cuarto, se tumbo boca abajo en su cama y trato de conservar la calma.

-¿qué me esta pasando?-se dijo-porque hace algunas horas odio a Potter con toda mi alma y ahora lo beso como si fuera mi amor verdadero¿me estaré enamorando¿y si ya había estado enamorada y no me había dado cuenta? Merlín ayudame a comprenderme...esto se me esta hiendo de las manos-murmuró Lily volteando boca arriba observando el techo del dormitorio.

Sally entró tímidamente.

-¿puedo?-Lily solo atino a asentir sin voltear a verla. Sally se sentó al borde de la cama de Lily-¿qué paso allá? Tuve que cancelar el juego...James esta al borde de un colapso emocional muy severo...esta que explota de la felicidad-la pelirroja no evito sonreir.

Lily se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera y flexiono sus rodilla rodeándolas con sus manos.

-simplemente paso...

-lo besaste como si estuvieras loca por el ¿por qué?

-¡no tengo idea!-exclamo Lily-lo bese y ya...

-¿pero que fue lo que sentiste?-pregunto Sally acostándose boca abajo levantando su cabeza apoyándola en sus manos.

-sentí..-comenzó Lily-¡hay Sally creo que me estoy enamorando de la persona equivocada!

-¿qué tonterías dices?...son el uno para el otro...

-¿lo dices en serio?

-es la segunda vez que hablo en serio en toda mi vida-Lily sonrió ante tal comentario.

-he estado ignorando a mi corazón durante todo este tiempo...yo no quería escucharlo cuando me decía a gritos que yo amaba a James con toda mi alma

-¿por qué?

-miedo-confesó Lily.

-¿miedo¿a que?

-a ser una mas ¿entiendes? A ser una mas en su enorme colección de putitas a su servicio

-el nunca te consideraría eso ¡el te ve como una mujer¿entonces por que crees que anda tan clavado contigo?..si no ya te hubiera olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo y se hubiera hecho de otra para sus servicios ¿no crees?-Lily sonrió, Sally le tomo un mano-Lily, esto que te digo es verdad, lo traes completamente loco...no lo hagas esperar mas...puede que ya no quiera esperar mas...no vayas a perderlo...

-hay! Sally te quiero tanto..no se que haría sin ti-sonrió Lily.

-yo también te quiero pelirroja-bromeó ganándose un cojinazo departe de Lily.

La guerra de cojines se prolongo hasta ya entrada la noche hasta que las dos chicas cayeron rendidas cada una en su cama.

El que no podía conciliar el sueño era James Potter, se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba, se toco los labios, aun sentía con intensidad los labios de Lily junto a los suyos.

Lily se había comportado muy diferente, como si estuviera enamorada. Una chispa de esperanza se prendió en el corazón de James ¿podría estarle pasando eso, se sentía el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

El momento que tanto ansiaba había llegado, al fin Lily iba a ser solo suya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¡Hola!**

**¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden mandar sus reviews ¡son muy importantes para mi! y depende de ellas cual rápido actualize ¡así que manden muchias!. Recuerden tambien que recibo de todo ¡quiero saber que piensan de este fic, que por cierto, esta llegando a su fin!**

**Me voy...se me cuidan muchioooo mis ninis**

**:. Un BeSoTe De FeR CoRnAmEnTa .:**

**_Que La Magia Este Siempre Con Ustedes_**


	3. El destino no nos uniófue el amor

**Por Un Juego**

Capitulo 3: el destino no nos unió...fue el amor

Los tenues rayos del sol la hicieron despertar, un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Pero aun tenía bien presente aquel beso que la hizo sentirse completa, realizada, feliz. Tan feliz, que no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía.

Sintiendo como el agua de la ducha recorría su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar un risita¿qué irónica es la vida no? Se preguntaba ¿cómo había llegado a amar a alguien que odiaba con toda su alma¿por qué en realidad lo odiaba no? Oh..¿tan solo era para tapar lo que realmente sentía?.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida Evans?-grito Sally desde el otro lado de la puerta de baño tocando la misma con insistencia, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Se enjuago bien y cerro la llave de la regadera, tomo una toalla se la enrosco en el cuerpo.

-¿pues que hacias ahí adentro mujer?-pregunto Sally cuando Lily hubo salido, esta solo atino a sonreír.

-lo siento, estaba pensado-murmuró dirigiéndose hacía el ropero para sacar su uniforme y ropa intima.

-estabas pensado-remedó la rubía soltando un bufido, despues se metió al baño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

A la hora del desayuno, en el Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los ojos de posaban en una sola persona: en Lily Evans. Pero ella no le daba mucha importancia.

Ella estaba gozando de un rico desayuno, cereal de avena y tostadas con mermelada de cereza al igual que su inseparable amiga, Sally Bishop.

Se le veía tranquila y serena, pero sentía su corazón oprimido, James no estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor pavoneandose como siempre.

Y entonces llegó..

Sirius llegó por detrás tapandole los ojos a Sally.

-adivina adivinador ¿quién soy?-le susurró a la oreja de la rubia, esta se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía.

-mmm..¿Cristiano Ronaldo? (N/a¡ni me pregunten! Pero amo a CRISTIANO RONALDO ¡LO AMOOOO! XDDD).

-¡nena!-exclamo Sirius en forma de reproche quitando sus manos de los ojos celestes de su novia. Esta volteó a verlo y le saco la lengua divertida. Sirius se mostro indignado, se cruzo de brazos y alzo su menton. (N/a: ay que tiernooo..¡me lo como! P..por cierto..tengo hambre! XDD¡ven aca Black¡quiero comer postre¡yumii!..ehh perdon..ya me calmo ps..sigan con la historia!!..no olviden las RR..¡ya ps ya me voy!)

Lily observaba la situación divertida, Sally se levanto de su asiento y tomo el rostro de Black entre sus manos.

-¡no me ponga esa cara!-exclamo, pero Sirius frunció el entrecejo. Sally soltó una carcajada-¿crees que te cambiara por Cristiano Ronaldo?

-nunca se sabe..-reprocho el tierno, lindo, hermoso, buenísimo, cuerísimo de Sirius "todo mio" Black (N/a: se nota que lo adoro?..na!! yo digo que no lo soporto ¿ustedes que opinan? P).

-jajaja...eres un tontuelo amor..¡si yo te quiero mucho!

-ja! Si como no..-bufó sarcástico ese sexy morenazo. (N/a: ya ven! Lo odiooo! P jajaja..lo decía en sentido figurado ¬¬...)

-en ese caso-murmuró Sally sin soltar a su hombre (Na/: mi hombre rubia oxigenada!!!!..nota mental: vigilar a Sally Bishop ¬¬..)-tendre que probarte que te quiero mas que a Cristiano Ronaldo-Sirius no dijo nada, pero no evito colorear una sonrisa en su bello rostro (N/a: XDDD..), la rubía (N/a: te estoy vigilandooo!!) atrajó el rostro del moreno al suyo y le dio un beso, uf!!, el mejor de todos¡vamos!, si hubiera premio nobel de besos, ese hubiera sido el ganador.

-¿ya me crees?-pregunto Sally coqueta separandose de Black después de una enternidad.

Sirius meneó su cabeza de arriba abajo como un dragoncito feliz, eso hizo reir a Sally.

-en ese caso, dejame terminar mi desayuno-Sally volvió a tomar asiento, Sirius se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a devorar todo lo comestible que estaba a su alcanze.

-eres una libertina Sally Bishop!-exclamo Lily de broma.

-ush! Yo siempre-rió Sally siguiendole la corriente a su amiga pelirroja la cual soltó una carcajada.

-hey pelirroja!-exclamo Sirius entrado en la conversación. Lily rodó los ojos.

-¿qué se te ofrece Black?-contesto altanera, Sally solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿me pasas la mermelada de cereza?-pregunto sonriendo como un niño pequeño. Lily bufó y se le paso-muchas gracias pelirroja.

-de nada-sonrió forzadamente.

-"¡me traes loco pelirroja, si tu me traes loco!"-comenzó a canturrear canuto mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada.

-¿perdon?-pregunto Sally un poco..mm..bueno un mucho..DEMASIADO..alterada. Lily casí se atraganta con el jugo.

-no me hagas mucho caso chiquita-comenzó Sirius despreocupadamente-James y sus canciones ridiculas me las a contagiado..-termino, Sally respiró aliviada, al igual que Lily, definitivamente no quería ser victima de la furia de Sally Bishop.

-pelirroja..anoche si que te luciste ehh-aludió Black levantando sus cejas mirando a la aludida-..dejaste a James..mm..no se puede describir con palabras en verdad..pero todos vieron a la fiera que llevas dentro..

Sally se carcajeaba, el rostro de Lily se torno rojo como su cabello y no tuvo palabras para usar a su favor ante tal comentario.

-¡ya dejala Sirius!-la defendió Sally golpeando suavemente el hombro de su novio-hablando del rey de Roma ¿dónde se ha metido?

-¿James?..ni idea-explicaba canuto-cuando me levante no estaba en su cama

Lily escuchaba atenta a lo que Sirius decía, deciidpo interferir.

-¿y Remus?

-se fue a la biblioteca-bufó.

La campana de inicio de clases, Sirius, Sally y Lily se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el camino se encontraron a un extrañamente feliz Remus "Lunatico" Lupin pues sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-es increíble como una biblioteca te pueda provocar tanta felicidad-rió Sirius a carcajadas, contagiándoselas a los demás, hasta a Remus.

-si ya lo creo-exclamo Remus secandose las lagrimas a causa de la risa. Pero, lo que nadie(N/a: excepto yo ¡claro esta!..y en un ratito ustedes tambien lo sabran P) sabía es que tanta felicidad no era provocada por una excursión a la Biblioteca, si no por algo mas..otro de los grandes secretos de Remus "Lunatico" Lupin.

-¿y James?-pregunto Lunatico dirigiéndose a Sirius.

-ni idea..-contesto el morenazo mas guapo de todo Hogwarts!!. Despues de eso ya nadie volvió a hablar y entraron en silencio al aula.

Lily comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, llevaban la mitad de la clase y de James, ni sus luces.

_-"se habra suicidado?..puf¿cómo puedo pensar tales cosas?...pero..¿y si lo de anoche lo impresiono mucho?..¡OH DIOS..MATE A JAMES POTTER++..jaja! no puede ser..me he vuelto loca..¡si..eso¡me he vuelto COMPLETAMENTE loca!..James no sería capaz de ese tipo de cosas..nono..-_pensaba la pelirroja sin prestar atención a las palabras del profesor.

Al salir de clases, Lily salió roja como su pelo, a su lado Sally no paraba de reirse. Resulta que mientras Lily se debatía con su yo interior debatiendo sobre si James se había suicidado a no, el profesor la había estado llamando pues le había preguntado el nombre de un hechizo, y Lily, al no hacerle caso, la regaño de una forma, digamos, vergonzosa.

-¬¬..te puedes dejar de reir..

-jajaja! Lo siento es que jaja! Deberias de haber visto la cara que le pusiste al profe jaja!!-exclamo Sally mientras imitaba la cara de su amiga XX.

-jaja sisi..que divertido ¿puedes parar ya Sally JESSICA Bishop?-ataco Lily sonriendo maliciosamente. ¡Petición cumplida!, Sally dejo de reir y miró ceñuda a su amiga.

-¡hey! Nadie, excepto mi mamá me dice Jessica-reprocho.

-pues vete acostumbrando a que no solo tu mamá te dira Jessica..JESSICA!!-se burló la pelirroja.

-eres un diablo Evans!!-exclamo Sally dandose por vencida, pero sonriendo divertida.

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí-siseó Bellatrix Black interviniendo en el lindo momento que Sally y Lily estaban teniendo. Las dos amigas cambiaron instantáneamente su gesto de alegría por un de asco y odio..mucho odio. Los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor estaban pendientes de la situación.

-¿se te perdio algo Black?-soltó Sally con asco viendo a Bellatrix como si fuera un insecto repugnante.

-shshshsh...mas educación con los que serán tu familia Bishop-contesto de manera pasiva pero venenosa.

-por mas que la sangre los una, nunca podrán ser familia, Sirius es un ser bueno y lleno de amor...y tu..serpiente rastera..estas vacia

-¡pero que hermosas palabras Bishop!-exclamo sarcástica dibujando una maligna sonrisa en sus finos labios-esa es la actitud que opto el inepto de mi primo..por eso esta en donde esta..hundido igual que tu y todos sus amigos

Sally estaba a punto de estrangular a Bella, pero Lily la detuvo a tiempo.

-no te pongas a su altura Sally-dijo Lily mirando con asco a Bella, quien rió estruendosamente.

-¿qué te has creido sangre sucia? Mira que nadie desearía estar a tu altura

-¡ya quisieras tu estar a su altura!-aulló Sally tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Lily que la detenian fuerte-dejame matarla Lily...mi tolerancia ha llegado a su limite-rugió sin importarle el montón de gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor.

Lily hizo caso omiso a una Sally asesina, miró a Bella con extrañeza y con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

-¿de que diablos...

-me entere de lo que paso anoche en su ridiculo Juego-rió esta burlona-¿ahora andas de golfa Evans¿una golfa mas en la colección e Potter? Ehh...¡responde golfita sangre sucia!

-¡dejala en paz!-grito Sally furibunda. Bella rió. Lily no podía hablar.

-no creo que puedas satisfacer el apetito de Potter-continuó Bella, la gente la miraba sorprendida y murmuraba entre si-eres poca cosa..seguro te botara-finalizo sonriendo orgullosa al ver lo que había provocado en Lily. La pelirroja esta en shock, paralizada, su corazón comenzo a agolparse en su pecho y sus ojos esmeraldas se inundaron de lagrimas. Soltó a Sally olvidándose de que en esos momentos la rubia podria ser peligrosa estando suelta y salió corriendo hacía cualquier lugar, empujando a los alumnos que se interponían en su camino.

-¡Lily no..!-trato Sally de decirle..pero fue inútil, la pelirroja desapareció en la lejanía. La rubía se volvió a la morena Slytherin y le regalo una mirada llena de odio y furia y se fue tras Lily. Bella dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa venenosa y triunfante y se fue de ahí dejando a toda la multitud con algo de que hablar durante todo el día.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

Estaba inconsolable en esos momentos.

Sentada en la orilla del lago lloraba desconsolada, sin poder calmarse. "¿Una golfa mas en la colección de Potter?" le retumbada en la cabeza. Sus miedos se habían confirmado, era una mas para James, un mas a la que utilizada y cuando se hartaba de ella la botaba, una golfa mas, como le había dicho Bellatrix Black.

Ahora no sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuar, que decisión tomar.

Se preguntaba mil veces si James la amaba como a cada rato se lo expresaba, ya no estaba segura de que el amor de James fuera verdadero o solo un chantaje para meterla en su cama. Estaba tan confundida.

Le dolía tanto el pensar que tal vez James así la considerará, una golfita desechable de plástico sin sentimientos.

Las lagrimas ya no salían mas, pero su corazón estaba devastado, muy lastimado. El sol del medio día hizo efecto en ella y la hizo sentir un calor tremendo, siendo principios de Abril. Se limpió las lagrimas que le quedaban en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se tranquilizo un poco, no quería que la vieran así y la verdad, por mucho que confiara en Sally, no quería hablar de eso ni con ella. Se puso de pie, se acomodo el uniforme y dio marcha hacía la sala común, todavía le faltaban 15 minutos libres.

Caminaba por los pasillos de castillo evadiendo cualquier mirada , tratando de no escuchar los murmuros de la gente. Porque en realidad de valía un comino lo que la gente pensará de ella, porque en realidad ella no era un "golfa" y no se iba a dejar influenciar y dejar lastimar por gente que no valía la pena, como Bellatrix Black.

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, se había enterado de lo que le había dicho Bella y Lily y quería arreglar eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo se topo con alguien y se dio un tremendo susto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-grito James histérico haciendo que sus gafas se le enchuecarán.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-grito Lily asustándose por el grito que James había pegado.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-volvió a gritar James.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-repitió Lily.

Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí los miraban con lastima.

James dejó de gritar, pero del tremendo susto que se pegó cayo al suelo inconsciente. (N/a: así como en las caricaturas que hacen cara de mensos y despues se caen como gelatina JAJAJAJA!!)

-oh no!!-exclamo Lily espantada-¡mate a James Potter!

Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí se pararon de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos y se aglomeraron alrededor de un James tirado en el suelo inconsciente con las gafas chuecas y a una Lily de pie a un lado de el con las manos en la boca.

-¡no! LO TRAERE DE NUEVO A LA VIDA!-dijo esta fuera de sus cabales agachandose a un lado de el. Con sumo cuidado le quito las gafas dejándolas a un lado. Retiro un mechón pelirrojo y lo deposito detrás de su oreja y esta le pegó en el pecho del moreno.

-¡RESPIRAAA!-exclamo son una radiante sonrisa haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás-James despierta¡JAMES DESPIERTA!-gritaba y tomaba la cara de James en sus manos moviéndola de un lado a otro, el muchacho no despertaba.

No quedaba otra cosa mas que hacer..¿o si?.. _ "Claro¡¡RESPIRACIÓN BOCA-BOCA!!..pero..hay tanta gente a mi alrededor..¡NO ME IMPORTAAAA!..yo amo a este hombre ¡lo amo!..no va a morir por mi culpa!", _pensó Lily.

Separó los labios de James y ella respiró profundo y rápidamente acerco su boca a la de James haciendo respiración boca a boca.

Entonces sintió como le sujetaban el cuello convirtiendo esa respiración boca a boca en un..beso. La pelirroja se dejo llevar.

¡James no había estado inconsciente¡SOLO ESTABA SUPONIENDO ESO!

James se sentó sin despegarse de los labios de Lily, la cual cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquel postre de amor.

Todos a su alrededor, la mayoría niñas estaban encantadas.

-ahhhhhhh!-decían y después se fueron para dejarlos solos.

La ausencia de aire provoco que se separan, James sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía y le acarició la mejilla a Lily, esta sonrió.

-me vas a matar..pero de amor-Lily soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del moreno.

-¿y ahora que te paso a ti?-pregunto James con los ojos como plato-¿no me vas a gritar?

Lily sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y con un dedo hizo una mueca negativa.

-voy a hacer una excepción-sonrió picarona y lo volvió a besar.

Un beso que decía mas que palabras.

-¿quieres ser mi novia pelirroja?-murmuró James cautivado por el beso que hace rato le dio Lily.

-claro que si venadito-sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¡hey!-exclamo James poniéndose de pie seguida de Lily-¿cómo sabes eso?

-yo lo se todo-exclamo vivaracha soltando una carcajada.

James soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Lily besándole el cabello. Lily se refugió en los brazos de su ahora novio, ahora sabía que podría ser feliz, que podría ser protegida, que podría ser amada.

-¡oh mira! llegaremos tarde a encantamientos-exclamo Lily.

-pues vamos antes de que lleguemos mas tarde-apuntó James tomándola de la mano.

-te quiero..

-y yo te adoro-termino James sonriéndole con infinita dulzura.

Tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados unos con otros, felices como nunca lo habían estado, James Potter y Lily Evans iban camino a clase de Encantamientos. Pero lo que no sabían es que iban camino de la felicidad, del amor..el amor verdadero y puro.

**.: F I N :.**

* * *

**¡Ho0la!**

**¡perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar! no hay excusa alguna..simplemente me tarde.**

**bueno ¿que les ha parecido?..espero les haya gustado**

**y como siempre espero su post ¡que sean muchas! PLISSS XDDDDDDD..**

**Solo tienen que dar click en submit review y LISTO...no importa si es un solo "QUE BONITO" y "ESTA HORRIBLE"..lo que sea es bienvenido..yo siempre estare agradecidos cn ustedes!!!!!**

**por cierto publique un nuevo fic..si lo quieren leer..se llama "Pretendiendo"..**

**bueno debo irme wapisimisis nos vemos luego ¡los quiero! garcias por leerme**

**(( Un Bezaso0 de FerCo0rnamenta!! ))**


	4. Epílogo

**Por Un Juego**

**Capitulo 4: Epílogo**

Si supieras todo lo que yo y tu mami pasamos juntos, desde el primer año me enamore perdidamente de ella y eso que dicen que el amor verdadero solo se siente hasta los 17.

Sabes, ella me detestaba, no, mejor dicho, me odiaba, decía que odiaba cuando sonreía como todo un Don Juan y revolvía mi cabello a cada rato. Pero igual me traía loco.

¿Cuántas bofetadas recibi? Ya hasta perdi la cuenta, pero para mi eran como el gesto de amor, el mas hermoso que me podían haber dado en mi corta vida de 17 años.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que con ese odio que ella me profesaba yo cada día la ame mas y estaba seguro que ella algún día tambien lo haría.

Y un día paso y fui tan feliz. Le propuse matrimonio y juntos nos fuimos a vivir a la casa que mi padre me obsequio cuando apenas estaba en quinto curso.

Al año ella se embarazo de ti ¡¿Qué mas podría pedir para ser feliz?!.

Fueron nueves meses muy bonitos aunque muy tediosos.

-mmm ¿James?-me decía a las 2 de la madrgudada despertandome con leves empujoncitos.

-mm ¿si amor?-apenas alcanzaba a articular.

-¿me traes uno bombones?-los bombones eran su debilidad.

-¿ahora? Pero amor son las 2:00 a.m ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-¡NOOOOO! QUIERO MIS BOMBONES YA!!!!!-explotaba haciendo que yo brincara de la cama espantado.

-vale, vale amor ya te los traigo ¿tranquila si?-le decía atemorizado, hasta lafecha aun recuerdo sus ataques de rabía, se ponía roja como su cabello, abría esos ojos verdes tan hermosos pero que en aquellos momentos parecían todo menos hermosos y su respiración era pesada y sonora.

-BIEN!-me gritaba pero al segundo cambiaba su postura asesina y una adorable-¿me puedes traer de esos que tienen mermelada de cereza adentro cubiertos de chocolate triple en forma de unicornio-finalizaba su petición con una hermosa sonrisa de niña buena y a eso yo no podría resistirme, tan solo meneaba mi cabeza de arriba abajo y salía disparado a buscar esos mentados bombones en menos de un hora antes de que mi Lily se transformara.

A los siete mese mi pelirroja tenía una panza ¡enorme!, ibas a ser un niño enorme a causa de bombones con mermelada de cereza por dentro cubiertos de chocolate en forma de uniciornio. Y Lily tambien se estaba poniendo enorme.

Tus padrinos siempre venían a visitarnos todos los días. Creo que estaban mas entusiasmados que nosotros porque llegara, recuerdo sus peleas de niños.

-tienes que ser un Potter macho-te decía Sirius a la altura de la pansita de tu mami mientras ella no para de reir.

-¡sera una delicada damita Potter!-sujetaba Sally al lado de su esposo.

-no le hagas caso pequeño, tu no eras una damita delicada Potter tu seras ¡todo un semental Potter! Seras el orgullo de tu padrino es mas sere tu maestro-Lily se secaba las lagrimas de la risa por los cometarios de Sirius al igual que James.

-que no Black!!!!-comenzaba Sally con los labios apretados.

-yo digo que sera todo un Don Juan Potter-comentó James ganandose las miradas asesinas de su mujer y de Sally y la sonrisa aprobadora de su mejor amigo, ese morenazote!!!!!!!.

Tu mami llegó a los nueves meses, todos estaban muy alerta, en cualquier momentos tu podrías venir al mundo.

Y aquel día llegó, la madrugada del 31 de julio tu madre comenzó a gritar como histerica y a jadear sin parar. Como un rayo avise a Sirius y a Sally metiendo la cabeza por la chimenea. Como un rayo corri al baño y tome la pañalera y recorde que Lily me había dicho que tambien tomara el paquete de toallas femeninas. El problema era que había muchos paquetes de mismo tamaño pero de diferente color, como no sabía cual era el de las mentadas toallas femeninas tomes todos los paquetes.

Tu madre me ponía de nervios con tanto grito, pero debía de mantener la calma por el bien de ella y por el tuyo, así que una vez mas meti la cabeza en la chimenea y esta viajo hasta San Mungo en donde pude avisar que mi esposa se había puesto de parto.

Instantáneamente dos paramedimagos se aparecieron en la casa y se llevaron a Lily al hospital por un metodo de aparición para embarazadas.

Ya en el hospital me encontre con unos ansiosos Sirius y Sally, Lily fue introducida inmediatamente a la sala de partos yo queria entrar con ella pero el maldito medico no me lo permitió hasta que..

-sr. Potter?-una enfermera salió de la sala de partos apenas dos minutos.

-si?-me sobresalte.

-su mujer quiere que usted este presente si no se reusa a traer a esa criatura al mundo-apunto la enfermerá raídamente. Sin siquiera esperar a que sintiera felicidad me meti en la sala de partos como un rayo.

-¡amor!-me sonrió Lily, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor.

Después de 15 largos minutos de tener que soportar los gritos que pagaba mi pelirroja de que casi me desmayo, al fin…Al Fin llegaste al mundo, al fin te tuve en mi brazos.

Increíble en como en 15 minutos pude ser el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tu hiciste que amara mas a mi Lily, que la amara mas que a mi propia vida.

Tu fuiste mi mayor orgullo, mi mayor felicidad, mi primer hijo, un varoncito ¡y que precioso hombrecito! Heredaste los ojos de mamá y mi cabello alborotado azabache ¡seguro que las niñs te perseguiran! Y que orgulloso me sentire por ello. Mi pequeño Harry.

Y tus padrinos estaban fascinados, sobre todo Sirius que no paro de hacerle burla a Sally.

-¡ves te dije que iba a ser todo un niño!-decía orgullosos mientras te contemplaba-¡te enseñare todo lo que se pequeño!

-James ya deja a Harry dormir-dijo Lily entrando al cuarto del pequeño Potter interrumpiendo a James.

-es que tengo tanto por contarle-apunto James, tenía al pequeño Harry el brazos y ese estaba hecho un obillo, dormía placidamente y se chupaba su dedo gordo ¡que mono!.

-será mañana-sonrió Lily quitandole a Harry y colocandolo con sumo cuidado en su cunita-duermes pequeño-dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-buenas noches hijo, sueña con snitch-murmuró James tambien dandole en beso en la frente.

-ven vamos a dormir-señalo Lily tomandole la mano a su marido.

-te quiero-dijo este dandole un corto beso en los labios.

Y se fueron a su habitación dejando al pequeño Harry con sus sueños de dragones.

Sueños que después se volverían realidad.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!! bueno aqui esta un pequeño epilogo..espero les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
